Hunter Freemont
Summary A character made by Sir Ovens. Part of the Horsemen storyline within the Ovenverse Hunter is second member of the 4 Horsemen and is designated user of the Trait, Pestilence. Pre-Horsemen: Hunter was born to a humble family in the Hill District of 7th Kingdom. He was a single child, with two working parents. Growing up, Hunter was never really one to make friends. He always kept to himself and was shy towards others. However, after chance meeting with a boy named Zak Fann, he slowly became more and more outspoken. He went to the same school and Zak, and there was where he met two other interesting characters, Mako Kuyomi and Zaniel. After 4 years of schooling with them, Hunter graduated and was about to start a new chapter in his life. However, his life was about to take a dark turn for the worse. One day, while Hunter was on his way home from running errands, he was kidnapped by an organisation known as The Plague. His kidnappers kept him in a run down cell of an abandoned prison. Every day, Hunter was tortured in a multitude of ways. He had his skin burnt, ears cut, eye stabbed. He was also dunked into water until he choked, had his limbs dislocated, and was violated by both men and women. For years, this continued. At the peak of his despair, he met a group of children like him, also prisoners to The Plague. He befriended them, and together, the small group of children planned a way out of the prison. While carrying out their plan however, one of the children was captured and Hunter went back to try to save her. But when he went back to the prison, he found all the members of The Plague, in ceremonial robes, standing around the children. The children were also in ceremonial robes, and they all looked towards Hunter. As Hunter stood in shock, he was hit from behind. As he got up, a mysterious figure looked down at Hunter. The figure introduced himself as the leader of The Plague. He explained to Hunter that he had come across a Relic known as the Thorn, that feeds off suffering. He needed Hunter to experience as many forms of pain as he could so that the Thorn could reach its full potential. As the leader of The Plague basked in glory, Hunter saw the people he once called friends laugh along and the whole room erupted in laughter. Suddenly, without warning, Hunter pounced up in the heat of rage, but was stabbed in the heart by the Plague leader. As Hunter's body fell to the floor, The Plague leader felt as slight pain in his head. Unbeknownst to him, the 'Thorn' he spoke of, was not a Relic. Instead, it was the power of Pestilence, a rare Trait that only a Horseman could properly wield. Unlike other Traits, a Horsemen Trait is not passed down by family. One had to be destined to wield that power. It just so happened that Hunter was that destined one. Hunter got up, healed of his wounds. His disfigured body returned to its former state. The rage inside him still boiled. He was a new man. He proceeded to attack every last person in the room. From the people who tortured him, to the ones he called 'friends'. He left them in a state of perpetual suffering, unable to die. Appearance To be added. Personality Hunter is an intelligent wisecrack and brilliant strategist who prefers outsmarting his opponent over outright fighting them. Does not believe in killing anyone, but is alright with others killing for him. He strongly believes that only the good should be granted death and an end to mortal suffering while the wicked must suffer endlessly for the crimes they have committed. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, higher with Pain Train | At least 5-C | At least 7-C, much higher via Conquest, 5-C with the Coat of Thorn | At least 5-C | 5-A, higher with Conquest | 2-A, likely higher Name: Hunter Freemont | Pestilence, Monster | Conquest Origin: Ovenverse Age: 21. Gender: Male Classification: Human, Void User, Trait User, Horseman | Thorn infected Primordial | Primordial Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Creation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Can burn a person’s soul), Air Manipulation, Teleportation, Regeneration (High), Energy Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Poison Manipulation, Luck Manipulation, Can always hit target without missing, Can ignore durability in a number of different ways, Can analyze his surroundings in less than a second, Can call down a meteor to destroy everything in front of him, Can become stronger the more he is hit | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plant Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly) Makes everything around him decay at a steady rate, Passively induces illnesses onto everyone around him, Can summon locusts that can explode, ignores conventional durability via a number of ways | Same as before with the Coat of Thorn, Space-Time Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly) Attack Potency: At least Large Town Level ''' (Stated to be physically the weakest Horseman, which would put him behind Zaniel.), higher with Pain Train (The more hits he takes, the stronger he becomes.) | At least '''Moon Level (Should be comparable to Zaniel, who destroyed an artificial moon) | At least Town Level (Was stated to be noticeably weaker than before) higher via Conquest (Restricted Luna while she was at her peak), Moon Level with the Coat of Thorn (The coat has all the powers of Pestilence) | At least Moon Level (More powerful than True Pestilence) | Large Planet Level (Tanked getting hit by two planets colliding), higher with Conquest | Multiverse Level+ (Comparable to the other Horsemen when they fought the Devoid), likely higher (Restricted the Devoid’s true power to the point where it became manageable for the Horsemen to fight him) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Mako) | Massively FTL (Comparable to Zaniel, who can travel between planets in seconds) | Massively FTL+ (Reacted to and kept up with Luna, who was able to traverse her pocket universe nigh-instantly) | Massively FTL+ (Much faster than Base) | Massively FTL+ (Much faster than previous forms) | Massively FTL+ (Much faster than previous forms), Immeasurable with Out of Time (Was stated to transcend Time), Nigh-Omnipresent with Spaced Out (Was stated to transcend Space), Omnipresent at full power Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: TJ | NJ | TJ | NJ | XKJ | Multiversal+ Durability: At least Large town Level (Tanked attacks from Mako) | At least Moon level | At least Town Level | At least Moon Level | Large Planet Level | Multiverse Level+ Range: Melee, a few hundred meters with firearms | Melee, his area of effect is at least 100 meters | Melee, Universal with Conquest | Planetary, Universal with Conquest | Planetary, Universal with Conquest | Multiversal Stamina: High (Can fight for extended periods of time before being fatigued) | Nigh-Limitless (Was stated that Horsemen do not get tired, they get bored) | High, Nigh-Limitless via Conquest (He can conquer his fatigue) | Nigh-Limitless | Limitless | Limitless Intelligence: ''' Stated as the most intelligent of the 4 Horsemen. Was part of the Illiminatus, a group of 10 of 7th Kingdom’s smartest people. Can out-think even the smartest strategists, but will resort to brute force if he fails to outsmart his opponent. | Nigh-Omniscient via He-Who-Knows-All '''Weaknesses: Hunter is arrogant and narcissistic. He will condemn all he sees as evil to eternal suffering, regardless of whether or not they repent for what they have done. | Hunter cannot control who he infects or decays, which leaves his allies vulnerable | Is weaker than before. His ability to use Conquest was limited until he conquered Mazul’s Mind Destruction | Any sufficiently powerful being will be depowered at a lesser extent | Same as before, however, his ability to depower his opponent has improved drastically | Same as before, also using all his powers at once or his full power puts a strain on his physical body Equipment To be added. Notable Techniques/Attacks Pestilence *Hunter’s Trait. Activating it allows Hunter to decay or infect anyone or anything with his right hand. He can also put the will of Pestilence onto another person, which usually corrupts their mind, body and soul and makes them feel pain described as being ‘hurt on every level of existence’. Though, people with a pain tolerance akin to or higher than Hunter’s may be able to survive the pain or outright negate it. Trophy Hunter *Hunter’s Trait ability. It allows hunter to take the powers of the dead. It cannot be used on anything living, or not dead. Thus, he cannot use this ability on those he has corrupted. A list of all the powers he has taken include: -'The Armory': An ability that Hunter uses mainly to hide the fact that he does not have a true Void ability. It is an assortment of weaponry that Hunter can call upon whenever he needs a weapon. Hunter has used this ability in conjunction with Trophy Hunter to match a specific weapon with a specific ability to make it seem like The Armory was his only Void. -'Paradise of Blades': Allows Hunter to summon an endless number of swords. Unlike The Armory, he can only summon swords with this ability. Hunter usually uses this as a lazy cop-out and spams it in the enemy’s general location. - Freedom and Justice: Hunter uses this ability in conjunction with his guns Romeo and Juliet. It gives Hunter unlimited ammunition when using any firearm. -'Rising Tide': Hunter uses this ability in conjunction with his trident Neptune, to control water. He can condense the water molecules in the air to create instant floods of water. -'Total Hurricane' – Hunter uses this ability in conjunction with his rapier Patricia, to control the winds. He can fire blasts of air strong enough to rival a hurricane, and use this to give himself pseudo-flight. -'Deus Ex Machina': An ability Hunter uses in conjunction with his rifle, the Divine Intervention. It allows Hunter to cut off any projectile – regardless of speed – before it hits him or someone in his sights. -'Pain Train': An ability Hunter uses in conjunction with the four gauntlets, North, South, East, and West. Hunter becomes more resistant to physical strikes and also becomes faster and stronger with every hit. -'Hallowed Reaping': An ability that Hunter uses in conjunction with his katana, Kurokami. This allows Hunter to strike the soul of a person, not their physical form, making him capable of killing his opponent without so much as cutting their skin. -'Speed-o-Light' -'Face to Face' -'Heaven's Judgement' -'Hell's Fury' -'Bullseye': An ability Hunter uses in conjunction with his revolver, Princess. It allows him to always hit a target. If he misses, he bullets redirect themselves automatically until he hits his opponent. -'Critical Analysis' -'Viper's Kiss' -'High Impact' -'Fire from Above' -'Favours of the Fortunate' -'Green with' -'Threads of Fate' True Pestilence *The true form of Pestilence. In this form, Hunter passively decays everything around him. His body can emit illnesses that range from a harmless cold to stage 4 cancer. Hunter is however, unable to control this ability, sans being able to intensify it by getting angry. Thus, he only resorts to using this when he really needs to. Conquest *A Trait Hunter realised he had after finding out that the original Horseman Pestilence was created when a weapon known as the Thorn, corrupted Horseman Conquest. Using this trait, Hunter was told he could ‘Conquer anything he puts his mind to’. At first, Hunter was only limited to travelling between dimensions, as he desperately wanted to escape Limbo. Later, he was able to control gravity, after wanting to stop Luna from throwing planets at him. Hunter ultimately figures out that to reach the upper limits of this power, he would have to want to desperately survive everything anyone can throw at him. Thus, he provoked Mazul to use his Mind Destruction ability to conceive almost every possible way that Hunter could be killed, hurt, or damaged. Hunter then gained many abilities based on either depowering his opponents, or empowering himself. Conquest also empowers Hunter’s various forms passively.A list of powers he has shown so far: Timeless: Allows Hunter to transcend Time. This allows Hunter to travel anywhere in time. He can also, speed it up, slow it down, or outright stop it. Spaced Out: Allows Hunter to transcend Space. This allows Hunter to be anywhere in Space. This ability however, does not allow Hunter to be anywhere in time, thus, he can't appear anywhere back in time or anywhere forward in time for more than an instant. Untouchable: Allows Hunter to resist debuffs. Undying: Allows Hunter to come back from the dead. Counter Logic: Allows Hunter to do normally illogical feats, such as when he depowered the Devoid. Antivenom: Negates poisons, toxins, and chemicals. Future Sight: Grants Hunter 10 seconds worth of precognition. Charisma: Makes Hunter irresistible to people. Unlimited Power: Makes Hunter temporarily stronger. Hot n' Cold: Grants Hunter immunity to extreme temperatures. Righteous Cause: Allows Hunter to transcend causality. Inhuman: Grants Hunter immunity to human weaknesses. This makes any attack or law made specifically for humans useless against Hunter. Twisted Fate: Allows Hunter to alternate through timelines. This allows Hunter to change the outcome of something by going to a timeline where that outcome is truth. For example: if Hunter wanted his opponent to be carrying a gun instead of a sword, all he would have to do is switch to a timeline where his opponent was carrying a gun. Compulsory Existence: Allows Hunter to come back from non-existance. Sold: Makes Hunter immune to sealing. Colourfull: Grants Hunter immunity to the elements. This includes all the elements and any subsidiary element. Unbreakable: Removes the concept of losing from Hunter. Dominating Presence: Forces everyone around Hunter to bow down before him. This ability at its strongest was able to make Lunaris, a High Valkyrie, bow down before him. He-Who-Knows-All: Grants Hunter temporary Nigh-Omniscience. Tryhard: Grants Hunter unlimited stamina. Ground Control: Grants Hunter control over gravity. Calculated: Makes Hunter immune to chance. Imperfection: Creates a weakness for the enemy when active. This ability was able to create a weakness for the Devoid, which allowed Hunter to restrict his full power with the rest of his abilities. Anti-Immunity: Negates an enemy's immunity to attacks. Force of Negativity: Dissipates energy. Using this ability, Hunter made a star fade into nothingness. Absolute Zero: Lowers a person's body temperature to absolute zero. Enlightenment: Negates a person's berserk state. This ability was potent enough to appease a raging Mako when he wanted to destroy the Multiverse. Repressed Agression: Negates negative emotion. Unstoppable - Allows Hunter to always continue fighting through force of sheer willpower. Contradictory Contradiction: Negates paradoxes. Disarmed: Prevents a person from using weapons. Slow, not steady: Lowers a person's speed to that which is slower than Hunter. Rotation: Negates all spherical attacks. State of Mind: Allows Hunter to access a person's thoughts. This ability was strong enough to see into the mind of a Vixen avatar, which contained the mind of Luxzes, a higher-dimensional Eternal. Thoughtless: Negates telepathy. Physical Lock Negates telekinesis. Movement: Completely stops the movement of an object/a person. DiVision: Induces blindness onto a person. Disconnection: Negates the connection people/objects have with other people/objects. For example, if a person's power derives from their connection to an object, Hunter can cut that connection. This also works on connections between people, such as friendship and family relationships. Physical Limitation: Negates the effects of physics. Hunter can use this to negate inertia, making him able to strike without loosing momentum. He can also negate Friction to make physical strikes slide off of him. None Direction: Allows Hunter to change the direction of an object, person, or attack, even moving ones. No Insurance: Negates regeneration. Choice of Words: Changes the validity of a statement. For example, if a man says that chicken tastes good, Hunter can change the validity of the statement, thus making the chicken taste bad. However, if a person lies, this ability is void. Ideal Outcome: Changes the truth of an idea. For example, if someone thinks or knows that he can destroy a planet, Hunter can change the truth so that they are unable to do so. Backwards Improvement: Negates adaptation/learning. Uncountable Blessings: Negates powers/charms granted by another being. Trial and Error: Negates one hit K.O.s. No Control: Causes a person to lose their ability to control something (Powers, weapons, etc.). Constant Reality: Negates reality warping. Absolute Denial: Lowers an opponent's attack potential to below 100%. Cycle of Laws: Disrupts the natural order of things. For example, if rock > scissors > paper, Hunter can change it so that paper > scissors > rock. White Knight: Makes Hunter always start first. Delete: Sends an enemy to the end of creation. Counter Productivity: Halts the progression of a charge. Insignificance: Duplicates a person's soul into any other object. If that object is destroyed, the person it's duplicated from will also be destroyed. True Conquest *The true form of Conquest. This form boosts Hunter's regular stats and can also boost has other forms. In this form, his power is greatly improved and he is able to depower beings of much greater power compared to his own, and if he can't, he can just empower himself to their level. Key: Base | True Pestilence | Post-Revival Base | True Conquest | Conquest Boosted Pestilence | Conquest:Pestilence Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Personal Info Date of Birth: 13th October Birthplace: 7th Kingdom Weight: 70 Kg Height: 1.75 cm Likes: Video games, Chess, Intelligent conversation, Women in skin-tight bodysuits, vanilla ice cream Dislikes: Stupidity, arrogance, losing, women in revealing clothing Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Playing video games, helping out other people, purging the guilty, annoying Mako Values: Honesty, Brotherhood, and Friendship Status: Alive and active. Affiliation: The 4 Horsemen, The Illuminatus, Council of the High Powers Facts about the character -Hunter doesn’t kill because he doesn’t believe that death solves anything. He is however, not above letting other kill for him. -Hunter doesn’t show it, but he enjoys the company of others. -Hunter likes skin-tight bodysuits because they leave little to the imagination without compromising integrity and innocence. Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Protagonists Category:Incomplete Profiles Category:Ovenverse